This invention relates to a power connecting device, and more especially, to a power cable that can be conveniently and safely plugged into the power sockets of different specifications and standards.
With the continuous development of science and technology, people cannot live or work without electricity. For the convenience of using electricity, people have created many kinds of power sockets applicable to industrial production or civil use and their correspondent plugs, thereby increasing production efficiency and living quality. However, since the power sockets and plugs produced in different regions or countries around the world differ by their specifications and standards, manufacturers have to produce products according to different specifications and standards. The manufacturing of the products of different standards will restrict the quantity of each batch, which will make it more difficult to further reduce the product prices. If users are using the electrical appliance products made in different regions, embarrassing situations where the sockets and plugs do not match occur, and the device cannot be used. In order to improve the situation, various kinds of power connecting devices enabling plug replacement have been designed within the industry. However, in terms of the existing power connecting devices, they are all designed to connect the power cord to the end that is opposite to the separation of the replaceable plug and the socket. When the power connecting device is inserted into the power socket, careless dragging of the power cord or taking off the power connecting device along the direction of the power cord, in the direction where the power socket and the replaceable plug are separated, will easily pull off the socket, with the replaceable plug still remained on the power socket and the root of the pins exposed, thus to lead to hidden risks of safety and great inconvenience for people who work abroad or travel a lot. Developing a power connecting device with convenient and reliable inserting and pulling as well as safe use is an urgent problem in this field.